Marcus Laurinaitis
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Gene Anderson Johnny Ace Road Warrior Animal | debut = 1987 | retired = 1998 }} Marcus "Marc" Laurinaitis (December 21, 1965) is an American retired professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, The Terminator. He wrestled primarily in Florida, Japan, and Europe, as well with World Championship Wrestling. He is the brother of fellow professional wrestlers John and Joseph Laurinaitis. Professional wrestling career Marcus made his debut in 1987 after being trained by his brothers Joseph and John, as well as by Gene Anderson and Nelson Royal, and initially worked for Florida Championship Wrestling and Bill Watts' Universal Wrestling Federation under the name The Terminator. In late 1987 Marcus toured with All Japan Pro Wrestling in November and December. While in Japan he teamed up with Tom Zenk to participate in the 1987 version of the World's Strongest Tag Determination League where he competed against such teams as Jumbo Tsuruta and Yoshiaki Yatsu (the winners), Jimmy Snuka and Bruiser Brody, The Great Kabuki and John Tenta, Terry and Dory Funk, Jr.. The Terminator and Zenk finished in 11th place only ahead of Mark and Chris Youngblood. After the tour Marcus returned to Florida where he participated in a tournament to crown a new NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship, losing in the final to Mike Graham. When Marcus returned he also teamed up with his brother Johnny to challenge for the NWA Florida Tag Team Championship chasing the champions Mike Graham and Steve Keirn until September 20, 1988 where the Laurinaitis brothers won the gold. Marcus and Johnny defended the titles for over 3 months until they came across Florida newcomers The Nasty Boys (Jerry Sags and Brian Knobbs) who took the gold from them. The brothers would come back strong only 3 weeks later to regain their gold and hold on to it until March 24, 1989 where the Nasty Boys once again beat them for the gold. During their second run with the gold Marcus and Johnny also toured with All Japan Pro Wrestling as a team. Shortly afterwards Johnny Ace left Florida Championship Wrestling to compete in Jim Crockett Promotions as one of the “Dynamic Dudes” (with Shane Douglas). The team known as the Bounty Hunters won the Florida tag team titles in November, but when one of the Bounty Hunters was injured Marcus stepped in and teamed up with the other Bounty Hunter to defend the tag team titles. The team held the gold until the Nasty Boys beat them on a card in Nassau, Bahamas on January 6, 1990. The Wrecking Crew While competing in Florida Marcus ended up teaming with Al Green (who was known as The Bounty Hunter), initially as a makeshift team because Green's other partner got injured but soon the two started teaming regularly first under the name The Terminators then later on as The Wrecking Crew where Laurinaitis became known as "Fury" and Green was renamed "Rage". The team competed for the International Wrestling Federation based in Florida showing themselves to be a force in the tag team division. On May 28, 1992 the duo beat IWF Tag Team Champions The Long Riders (Brett Colt and Kip Winchester). By late 1992 the Wrecking Crew got signed by World Championship Wrestling, making their debut in January 1993. Shortly after their debut the Wrecking Crew got national exposure by competing at Clash of the Champions XXII on January 13 where they defeated Tom Zenk and Johnny Gunn. After their success at the clash the team rode on a wave of success defeating Gunn and Zenk repeatedly as well as looking impressive against temporary teams such as 2 Cold Scorpio & Johnny B. Badd and Marcus Bagwell & Joey Maggs. By March the team was contesting a series of matches with future WCW World Tag Team Champions 2 Cold Scorpio and Marcus Alexander Bagwell as well as feuding with the identical twin duo known as The Cole Twins (Keith and Kent Cole). The feud with the Cole Twins was soon expanded to also include Bagwell and Scorpio as well as Tex Slazenger and Shanghai Pierce. As the feud wore on the Cole Twins got the upper hand in the feud over the two big men. The Wrecking Crew also faced ”Cactus” Jack and The Barbarian in a series of house show matches. As summer turned to fall, the Wrecking Crew's time with WCW ended, returning to the independent scene. In 1994 the Wrecking Crew traveled to Europe to work for Otto Wanz’ Catch Wrestling Association. On July 24 they defeated David Finlay and John Hawk in the finals of a tournament to crown new CWA Tag Team Champions after Larry Cameron had died during a match. Rage & Fury held the belts for only 3 weeks before being unseated by CWA regulars August Smisl and Ulf Herman in Vienna, Austria. In 1995 the Wrecking Crew tourned with All Japan Pro Wrestling over the summer being put over young teams like Kentaro Shiga and Mannukea Mossman. The highlight of their summer tour was a clash with multiple time AJPW All Asia Tag Team Champions Doug Furnas and Dan Kroffat which the Wrecking Crew lost. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *Diving elbow drop :*Running powerslam :* Cutter *'With Rage' :*''Wrecking Ball'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker hold (Fury) / Diving elbow drop (Rage) combination) *'Managers' :*Skandor Akbar Championships and accomplishments *'Catch Wrestling Association' :*CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rage *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - Sunny Beach and Rage *'International Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rage *'NWA Florida' :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Johnny Ace (2) and the Bounty Hunter (1) *'Pro Wrestling Federation' :*PWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with the Bounty Hunter *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rage See also *Marcus Laurinaitis's event history External links * Marcus Laurinaitis profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Conference alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1987 debuts Category:1998 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:Laurinaitis family Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers